


What to choose...?

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: There is a decission to make, that neither of the Winchesters is sure about...





	What to choose...?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by but not related to:  
> Seconds in Heaven  
> [stargazingbros](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazingbros/)  
> [stargazingbros](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazingbros/pseuds/stargazingbros)  
> I'm still fighting a writing block and try to distract myself with some finger exercises. ^^!  
> Short, not beta no native.... and here you go.

What to choose…?

The woman smiles beautifuly, actually forcing Dean to smile back as well. She is holding their second child and the stupid family dog is running around the garden…

Right next, and the former Hunter is looking at it right now, is a small apartment, clean, comfy and with a perfectly stocked bar behind a relaxing armchair…  
This scene is very awkward but very appealing/alluring somehow, Dean can not deny that.  
Even though his view is already moving over to his Baby, looking beautifully, waiting on a Hooters parking lot and it makes the dark blond grin widely. He can smell, almost taste the donuts he would have there…

And then, there is Sam, looking around in confusion and curiosity, eager to find out something, anything…

Dean frowned at the obviously expected action that was wanted from him, …but…

\----------

Sam lifts his brows in irritation and confusion…  
The space, he is in, is dark, except the few wafting pictures in front of him.  
There is nothing behind these, the younger Hunter had checked that already…

There is a house, a neatly trimmed garden Sam is sure he isn’t the one caring for that…, a huge limousine is parked in front and a beautiful blond is stepping out of it, carrying a lot of bags from an obvious shopping spree.  
She cheerfully is calling for Sam, informing her ‘Hun’ that she had brought him a present…

One of the other scenes has a huge Bureau and someone preparing for the CEO to get to work. A golden sign/plate on the desk is informing about him. Sam Winchester is artistically milled in it…  
Sam grimaced in an unreadable motion.

The younger Winchester isn’t sure what to make out of all of that as he looks at the luxurious Hut in the woods, a lit fireplace is creating a cozy atmosphere, the wood cracking in it… Sam turned to look through the huge windows opening to a big patio and a nearby lake.  
The view is breathtaking.  
The cabine is wide and open to every side. A freedom no Hunter would risk, but for some reason it felt safe.  
There is an open kitchen next to the wide, rustic living room and a modern staircase to the next floor. An unbearable scent of steak and marinated oven potato filles the air.  
The solid inwalls are lined with ceiling high book shelves and books of any kind and theme.  
A golden retriever is lazily lying on his bed next to the porch Exit. There is a laptop glooming on the glass table next to the huge couch, waiting for someone to keep on his work on that opened scrip naming the author, Sam Winchester…

The dark haired hesitates for a moment before he does turn to the last floating image.  
There he was, his brother, seemingly suspicious and insecure, looking for an obviously waiting threat, what it was, Sam couldn’t say.

The constant uncomfortable feeling Sam had felt in his guts was building up once again, he had to decide the former Hunter knew…, but…

\---------

…none of them knew, what Heaven to choose?

End  
___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
